fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pawer
Pawer is a game by SuicuneRider14. You play as animals with magic powers. Party Members Calson Calson is a wolf. A red one to be specific. He lived in a forest until a meteor struck, but it didn't wake him up. What woke him up was the smell of exotic food in the spaceship nearby it. When he found it, he got a crystal, that gave him magic powers. He got a Blue one, which mainly consists of assistful magic. Koncha Koncha is a fox, being a white one. She lived in a tundra, and dug up a Red Crystal, with powerful magic attacks. When Calson was attacked by a group of crocodiles in Chapter 1, she came in and saved him. Lien Lien is a Dall Sheep. Living in a mountain, he is very fast and jumps around a lot. At the peak of said mountain, he found a Green Crystal, granting him some magic that mostly handicaps opponents with a status. He finds Calson and Koncha lost during Chapter 2, so he joins them to help them around, and ends up joining them permanently. Isabel Isabel is an Armadillo Lizard, and she lives in a desert. She saw the trio of magical animals trying to get in a tiny hole during the events of Chapter 3, but they couldn't fit. She went in the hole, which had mainly sand. In the sand, she found a Purple Crystal, which consists with all kinds of magic. She decided to join them because she wanted to see what it does, and what it is capable of later on. Blizzard Blizzard is the only optional party member, being a Fancy Mouse. He was a neglected pet, and when the cage was left open, he took the oppurtunity to escape. After doing a trading sidequest, bringing him some food, get every party member and have them each at least level 23, he'll join you when you talk to him. He gets a Purple Crystal like Isabel, and he joins out of gratitude of their help from the first 2 things above, because they both have a positive effect on him. He can only be recruited during Chapter 4. Story Intro Basically there is a planet far far away and the inhabitants have magic crystals. Some are used as fuel, while others are used to cast spells to defend themselves. The ones for magic aren't good as a fuel, while the fuel ones aren't as good for magic (But almost as good), and are radioactive. A spaceship form this planet is just cruising, transporting a large cargo of these crystals, until some meteors hit it during a meteor shower. It crashes on Earth, with the crystals flying into many directions. The lifeforms on it used the remaining crystals to send a tractor beam on the meteors so it would land softly. Many of these were energy, but 7 were magic. Many animals got the Fuel crystals, and then became victim to mind-control by corrupt aliens from the planet. When an animal found a crystal, that person takes it into his/her mouth, and ends up accidentally swallowing it. Due to this, they could not be removed easily. Chapter 1: The Meteorite Calson hears a meteor crash nearby in the middle of the night and goes to investigate. He finds an injured alien called Nirv who tells him about a group of aliens who plan to invade Earth to use it's resources to slowly take over more an more planets, eventually several galaxies. When this is done, they plan to recreate all the galaxies into their image, then proceed to do this with the rest of the universe. Calson is told that there should be a blue crystal nearby, and that he should bring it to Nirv. Calson goes to get the crystal, but he accidentally swallows it. Nirv, about to die, tells him that the crystal is magical and can help him save his planet. However, before he dies, Calson manages to heal him with the Soothe spell. Nirv tells him that Calson did that with the crystal, and he must go to the other meteors as there is bound to be other crystals in those locations. He says that if the aliens get enough of nearly every element, then they will be able to create the machine. He would go with Calson, but his legs and arms were broken in the fall. Nirv's spaceship was nearby, so Calson brought him there. Nirv gave Calson an earpiece so that Nirv can communicate with him at any time. With a healing machine, Nirv was healed, but not still not enough to go with Calson. Nirv said he would stay in the crashed spaceship and search for the other meteorites. He found a meteorite located across a lake in the north. Calson proceeds to scratch out a message to his family to tell them what happened, then proceeds to leave the Tern Woods. However, on the way, he falls of a small cliff, not big enough to hurt him, but still big enough so that he can't get back up. He goes into a cave which is the only way to go. Near the end, he disturbs a hibernating bear called Sen, so he gets attacked. After escaping, Calson goes through where there is supposed to be a ferry going through the lake. He manages to sneak on posing as a dog, but later gets found out and animal control is called. He goes to escape, but is stopped by the captain, who locks him into the hallways, while everyone else is outside. Before the animal control gets inside, Calson manages to bust through a window. However, gets submerged for too long and drifts away. He washes up in a swamp and gets surrounded by crocodiles. A fox hits him to conciousness and saves him from being eaten and being drowned. After, she introduces herself as Koncha. Calson explains what happened up to this point, and Koncha joined him, and told him that she also swallowed a crystal, but a red one. They go into a cave and rest. Calson sees that Koncha is all alone, and she replies that she was an orphaned when she was little because of poachers. She was hidden, but her family didn't have enough time to find another place to hide. Ever since, she has been living alone, and observed the world around her, and she used the knowledge to survive. Gameplay Stats: *Health Points - When reduced to 0, that character is defeated. *Magic Points - Is used up when you use spells. If it's too low, you can't use some spells. *Offense - Increases physical damage you deal. *Defense - Decreases physical damage you take. *Magic - Increases magical damage you deal. *Mana - Decreases magcal damage you take. *Speed - The higher the stat is, the more likely that character will go first. It also slightly increases how fast the Action Time Battle Gauge goes up. The battle system is an Action Time Battle system. The layout is also similar to Earthbound/Mother 2 with commands, and with the characters' status it's layout is similar to the Final Fantasy series. You choose commands from a menu box, being Attack, Magic, Items, and Flee. The Magic menu is similar to the PSI menu from Earthbound/Mother 2, being a list of that character's spells and having the levels available all in a row. The characters' status are shown in this order: Name, Level, Status Effects (As icons that rotate), Current HP/Max HP (With a bar in the background representing the amount), Current MP/Max MP (Again, with a bar), and then their Action Time Battle Gauge (ATBG). Status effects are very tedious in the game. They have worse effects (Or better if it's a good one) than other games. Negative: *Burn - You take damage if you use an item, move around, or do a physical attack. It will eventually go away. Cures: Eating something cold, going into a cold area, resting. Represented by a small flame. *Numb - You cannot attack for a long time. Cures: End the battle. Represented by a red hand. *Poison - You take damage every turn and every few steps you make. If you play for 15 minutes or take a rest without curing it, you will get a Game Over as whoever had it would die. Unlike the other status effects, it does not go away unless you use an item. Cures: Use one of the following items: Large Herb, Illegaly Thrown Out Medicine, Littered Pill. Represented by 3 green bubbles. *Shiver - May not attack for some turns. Cures: Go into a warm area, eat something hot, go indoors. Represented by a snowflake. *Unconcious - Cannot participate in battle. Cures: Heal Level 3 or higher, rest for a long time. Represented by a Jolly Roger. *Dizziness - Slows how fast the ATBG goes up, and may hit allies instead of enemies, or vice versa. Cures: Take damage from an attack, end the battle. Represented by spinning stars. *Nausea - Cannot use any items except ones that cure this status ailment. Cures: Illegaly Thrown Out Medicine, Littered Pill, Trashed Mint, end the battle. Represented by a sick smiley face. Positive: *Shield - Raises Defense temporarily. Represented by a metal shield. *Reflection - Raises Mana temporarily. Represented by a magical barrier. *Haste - The ATBG goes up faster. Represented by a clock. *Regen - Every time the ATBG goes up by a quarter, that character will gain health equal to: Inflicters Magic * Inflicted Magic / (Number between 2.25 and 1.25, depending on the level) + (Max HP/12) = Regen healing. Represented by sparkles Now, the more you use a spell, the better it gets. That spell will eventually level up, granting it better use and effectiveness. You can also choose any level. Here's a list: Spells Enemies The enemies in this game are usually mind-controlled animals, but some are plants and animals mutated or fused by the aliens. The stats shown are at level 1, and in parenthises show how much the stats increase for every level up. Bosses Category:Original Games Category:Original Series Category:Zodiac Productions Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Role-Playing Games